meettheresidentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunters: The World of Predators and Prey
''Hunters: The World of Predators and Prey ''is a nature documentary series directed by Wolfgang Bayer, and broadcast on the Discovery Channel in December 1994. It featured an instrumental score by The Residents, which was released on Milan Records the same year. The Residents would revisit and rework the 1993-1994 recording sessions which resulted in the soundtrack for Hunters more than ten years later with the limited two-disc release Night of the Hunters ''in 2007. History In 1994, The Residents were working on a concept album with the working title ''That Slab Called Night, which was set around a theme of the effect darkness and shadows can have on human perception. They were then commissioned by the Discovery Channel to produce the score for their upcoming documentary series by Wolfgang Bayer, entitled Hunters: The World of Predators and Prey. Without much time to compose an entirely new score for a full ten hour long television documentary series, the partly completed tracks intended for That Slab Called Night eventually were "usurped" into the soundtrack for Hunters. Soundtrack album The soundtrack album for Hunters: The World of Predators and Prey was released in 1995 on Milan Records, bearing no resemblance to the themes of the original That Slab Called Night concept. As the soundtrack album was released only in small numbers and with little promotion (outside of the airing of the documentary series) it did not receive much attention, and would remain one of the more obscure entries in The Residents' vast catalog, at least until the 2007 release of Night of the Hunters, which reworked the original That Slab Called Night sessions into something much more true to the original concept. Track listing # Hunters Prelude (0:49) # The Deadly Game (4:47) # Tooth & Claw (5:12) # The Dangerous Sea (4:49) # Rulers of the Deep (5:06) # Track of the Cat (5:16) # The Giant Grizzlies (6:27) # Dawn of the Dragons (5:50) # Eye of the Serpent (6:49) # The Crawling Kingdom (6:30) # The Savage Pack (6:28) # Hunters Reprise (1:02) Liner "Hunters is an extraordinary compilation of music from the 10-part nature documentary series to be broadcast in the United States on The Discovery Channel beginning in December, 1994 (and subsequently in many other territories throughout the world). Through the lens of Wolfgang Bayer, one of the world-renouned masters of natural history cinematography, the Hunters television series explores the many worlds of creatures that kill, examining their varied lifestyles, their strategies for survival, and the vital role they play in the world's ecosystems. The original sountrack for Hunters was composed in its entirety by The Residents, perhaps the most celebrated avant-garde musical group in the world. During the past two decades, The Residents have built a devoted international following for their futuristic projects, and have released nearly twenty albums, while creating numerous performance peices, conceptual musical works, and ground-breaking scores for MTV. In addition to their musical exploits, The Residents have been pioneers in the fields of video (two of their works are in the permanent collection of the Museum of Modern Art), and, most recently CD-ROM (their initial project, Freak Show has been acclaimed as the most innovative work of its kind). The original soundtrack album for Hunters is The Residents' latest musical masterpiece." - '''Milan'.'' Outtakes / Related Tracks There exists 10 hours of outtakes from the 1993 - 1994 sessions that produced Hunters. * Hunters (1:24) This track was one of the first tracks recorded for the album in 1993, it was released on the outtakes compilation "Dot Com" in 2000. * GBM(i) (20:48) An instrumental piece recorded by The Residents in 1994, eventually used for The Gingerbread Man. It is possible this track originated from the Hunters sessions. Credits Music written, performed, & produced by: The Residents ©: Telenova Productions, Inc. Album Produced and Edited by: Steve Rosenthal at the Magic Shop, New York Digital Editing by: Oliver Straus Mastered by: Joe Brescio at The Master Cutting Room, New York Executive Album Producer: Robert Fish HUNTERS the television series is a production of: Telenova Productions, Inc. In association with: '''Discovery Communications, Inc. '''Executive Producers for Telenova: Barry Clark & Terry Tanner Executive Producers for The Discovery Channel: '''Steve Burns & Angus Yates '''Executive in Charge of Production: Clark Bunting Special thanks to: Robert N. Gold, Esq. Package Supervision: Chris Maguire Album Art Direction: Judy Kaganowich Milan Executive Producers: Emmanuel Chamboredon & Toby Pieniek Release History Milan released this album on CD & Cassette in the US & Europe. The European release was titled "Räuber Der Wildnis" which translates to "Predators Of The Wilderness" See also * Night of the Hunters External links and references * Hunterson The Residents Historical * Hunterson RZWeb * Hunterson IMDb * Hunterson Discogs Category:Film and video Category:Soundtracks Category:Hunters Category:Night of the Hunters Category:That Slab Called Night Category:Albums Produced by The Residents